


If it's what I must do

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Selena, the Fluorspar, is given the order to seize Jehanna Hall and destroy its Scared Stone. She and Queen Ismaire become fugitives together.





	If it's what I must do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Finale" by jehanna, and "Sidewinder" by MirrorMystic.
> 
> Thank you to both of you amazing authors who inspired me to FINALLY write something for our beloved crackship.

She was one of the Six Generals of Grado. She was Selena, the Fluorspar. Mage general, a faithful servant to to His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Vigarde. Her orders had been clear. She was to seize and conquer Jehanna Hall, restrain its Queen, and force her to lead the imperial forces to the room where its Sacred Stone was held.

Perhaps in another life, it may have seemed obvious. Selena dutifully and happily served Emperor Vigarde. She owed him everything. She’d pledged her life to him, and she’d meant it. So long as the orders came from him, then she’d carry them out in full.

Still, never had she felt such a weight in her heart as when she was told to assault Jehanna Hall.

She hadn’t known Ismaire personally, but she’d heard plenty of her. The Queen of the White Dunes, as she was called, was as honorable as she was faithful to her kingdom and its people. She would give her life for them, no doubt about it. Ismaire, she thought, was the sort that every other woman in Magvel ought to look to as an example. Someone who exuded elegance and grace, courage and kindness, in everything she did.

Selena’s heart twisted within her chest. She knew that this was wrong. She had known Emperor Vigarde for years, and was certain that he would never order such an assault if he was within his right mind. Still, she was in no place to question him or his sanity. He had saved her, had saved her family. His word was absolute. If he ordered her to capture Queen Ismaire and destroy Jehanna’s Sacred Stone, then she would do so. As a general, she could not go back on the pledges she’d made.

She and her forces marched eastward towards the sandy kingdom of Jehanna. They complained of heat exhaustion and thirst, and she made every effort to distribute water to them; to assure them that just a while’s march longer, and they’d reach Jehanna Hall. They would conquer the place, earn the Emperor’s favor, and bring wealth and security to their families to generations to come. She ignored the dark cloud that loomed closer to her heart with every step she took. This was for the Kingdom of Grado, for her Emperor, not for herself. She did not allow herself to feel.

The defenses of Jehanna Hall were ill-equipped and ill-prepared. They could not resist the might of Grado’s army. At the command of Selena herself, they slaughtered the guards and pressed forward, inch after inch, closer and closer to the throne room.

The one guarding the Jehannian throne was not Ismaire herself, but rather a misguided swordmaster named Carlysle. For inexplicable reasons, Selena’s eyes narrowed and burned at the sight of him. That _insect,_ she thought. _That absolute, insolent worm, putting himself above the Queen.”_

“I am not your Queen!” exclaimed Ismaire’s lovely, musical voice. Even through her sweet soprano tone, the words seemed to be meant to sting.

“Step aside,” Selena ordered, urging her horse forward, and aiming her powerful Bolting tome at the perpetrator.

“Jehanna Hall no longer belongs to you. Surrender and drop your weapons, if you wish to live.”

“Never!” the man insisted, a red tone of rage coloring his skin. “I will never give up this place, nor my beautiful queen!”

Selena narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth. “Very well.”

With a wave of her hand and some magical words leaving her lips, she cast a powerful Anima spell. Both she and Queen Ismaire watched with indifferent faces as Carlysle burned within her magic. Ismaire hardly seemed affected at all. The second that Carlyle's body disappeared, Ismaire turned her eyes towards Selena. Selena froze.

“Your majesty?”

Ismaire appeared weakened, defeated. Nothing like the radiant queen Selena knew she always was.

“Jehanna Hall has nothing further to defend itself against you,” she spoke, her voice grave with sorrow. “Take what you must, but please, I beg of you - spare the lives of my remaining soldiers.”

Selena felt pain brewing deep inside of her. She never wanted to bring harm to Jehanna - much less to its beautiful, kind queen. She bit her lip. Against her better judgment, she stepped forward, moving closer to the distraught woman before her.

“Your Majesty- Queen Ismaire, I--”

“I have heard enough!” Ismaire shouted. “I need no more from you. Take from me what you wish. All I ask is that you spare my people, my soldiers. Surely a general such as yourself has enough honor to grant this wish.”

Selena grabbed at an elbow, staring down at the ground in front of her. The more she thought of what she was about to do, the more it hurt.

“Of course, Your Majesty. I will do everything I can to ensure the safety of your troops, and your people.”

Then Selena felt another painful tug at her heart. She did not want to do this. Did not want to force Queen Ismaire to surrender the Sacred Stone, the kingdom’s greatest treasure. Hadn’t she done enough? Jehanna had been rendered completely defenseless. What could possibly be gained by destroying something so holy? She didn’t know. She likely would never know. And it wasn’t her place to ask.

She bit down painfully on her bottom lip, and drew in a long breath before she addressed Ismaire again.

“Please, Your Majesty. There’s just one more thing I must ask. You must… You must lead me to your Sacred Stone.”

Ismaire’s beautiful eyes widened with something that resembled shock. She didn’t need to speak for Selena to understand what she felt.

“I’m… I’m sorry. Truly. But my orders come from Emperor Vigarde himself, and I. I must carry them out.”

A tense silence loomed between them. Ismaire stared at her like she was trying to look into her very soul, and search for answers there. There was something about those eyes. Selena had truly underestimated her.

“General- no. Dame Selena. I have heard of you,” Ismaire said at least. Selena’s heartbeat picked up.

“Before you were the Fluorspar, one of Grado’s Imperial Three, you were a talented mage knight who dutifully protected your village with your magic. Emperor Vigarde made it a personal endeavor to deliver the village from poverty and starvation. In return, you pledged your very life to him, and quickly rose through the ranks to become one of Vigarde’s most esteemed generals.”

Ismaire walked a little closer to her. Her presence was imposing, even intimidating.

“You are a kind, wise woman, of that I have absolutely no doubt. You have come today and seized my home for one reason and one reason alone: your devotion to your Emperor. But tell me, Dame Selena. Tell me that you know in your heart of hearts, that this is wrong. I cannot say how deep your knowledge of Magvel ancient lore goes, but you must know that the Sacred Stones are our last line of defense against the darkness. And you must know that Emperor Vigarde, and the Imperial Prince Lyon, are not themselves. You must. Tell me that you do.”

With every word Ismaire said, Selena’s chest tightened more. She did, of course. She knew the Emperor better than anyone, and she had noticed long ago that he had begun to change. But how could she agree with Ismaire now? To do so would be an outright admission of her doubts in the Emperor, and to a declared enemy, no less. If any of the other generals were to witness it, then her position was surely lost forever. What a cruel test of loyalty it was. Her sense of duty held her in tight bondage, but her heart compelled to fall to her knees, beg Queen Ismaire for forgiveness, and weep.

“I can’t,” she said finally, her voice pitifully rasp. “I can’t, Your Majesty, I can’t.”

Ismaire nodded slowly. “I see. Your devotion truly lives up to its name, Dame Selena. It is clear that nothing will sway you. You really do love Grado, and its Emperor, as much as I do my beloved Jehanna.”

Love? The word rang loudly in Selena’s mind. She had devotion, honor, duty, yes. But, love?

Before either of them could say anything else, the piercing sound of warping magic filled the vast room, and two robed figures manifested from thin air. Riev, the old magician, and Prince Lyon himself. Lyon’s expression was gentle and somber as ever, but Riev had a sadistic grin on his face.

“General Selena, what gives? My messengers informed me that you had successfully conquered Jehanna Hall, and yet still I feel the powerful presence of its Sacred Stone. I decided to investigate myself, and here you are… The Stone, still locked away, and the Queen still alive and well. Why have you neglected your orders?”

Something about the Prince’s voice shook Selena. He did not sound angry, not even disappointed. Just indifferent, as he always was, and yet it still gave away that he wasn’t himself. There was something there. Something dark, something evil.

“Y-Your Highness… Prince Lyon, I-”

“Do not punish General Selena,” Ismaire intervened, stepping forward. “She has followed your every order to her best of her ability. It was I who threatened her into this position.”

Selena stared at her in shock. Why? Why defend her?

“Bah. What a load of pathetic lies,” Riev said, approaching them with an Aura tome in hand.

“Everyone knows this miserable woman can’t hold her own against a common soldier, let alone you, Fluorspar,” he spat. “I don’t know what’s gotten into your traitorous brain that made you disobey His Imperial Majesty, but it’s clear that now I have to take care of this filthy grunt work myself.”

“Riev,” Lyon attempted.  
“Don’t you worry, princeling. I’ll take care of this, since someone here clearly cannot. You just stand back, now.” He readied his tome, opening it up and summoning its magic, and clearly pointing it towards Ismaire.

“Riev, DON’T!” Selena shouted, bolting towards him before she could consider the consequences.

“You will give us the stone, woman, whether you like it or not!”

He raised the tome, spoke the words, and devastatingly powerful light magic blinded everyone in the room for a long moment. Selena could not see, but she heard Ismaire’s painful scream, and the sound of a body harshly dropping to the floor.

When her vision returned to her, a seemingly unconscious Ismaire lay on the ground, and Riev was ripping a shiny emerald-green necklace from her lovely neck.

“This should be the trinket that will unlock the vault containing the Stone. Come along, milord. We’ve got work to do.”

Lyon turned without a word or even an expression of emotion, and both of them left the room towards stairs leading to the Hall’s basement.

Selena gathered herself, and ran towards the Queen, quickly kneeling beside her and gathering her body in her arms.

“Your Majesty!” She cried, desperate. “Your Majesty, please… Please, you must stay with me. You must!”

Selena wasn’t quite sure where all of that emotion had come from, but there she was, cradling a gravely injured Queen Ismaire in her arms, tears pouring from her eyes.

Ismaire shifted slightly, and relief washed over Selena as she watched the Queen take a breath. “D… Dame Selena…”

“I’m here,” Selena assured, taking Ismaire’s hand and holding it against her chest. “Please, Your Majesty, you must hold on. I will- I will look for a staff-”

“Please…” Ismaire coughed, and drops of blood landed on Selena’s robes. “Please, Dame Selena- there is something I need you to do for me,”

“NO!” Selena shouted, clutching her tighter. “No, Your Majesty, don’t you dare speak that way. You will not fall here. Please, I beg of you, hang on just a little longer-”

Selena’s voice gradually faded out. Everything went quiet, and Ismaire’s eyes languidly fell shut.

 

* * *

 

Ismaire’s consciousness could only barely register the rush of healing magic weave through her body. She was in a half-awake state, vaguely hearing voices around her and feeling her body shift. She could not know how much time passed, but slowly, slowly her strength began to return to her.

Her eyes opened gradually, and the initial flash of light even hurt them a bit. But when her vision returned to her, she saw a distraught General Selena looking over her, eyes glistening with tears.

“Dame… Selena… Is that-”

“Your Majesty,” Selena breathed, overcome with relief. “You’re alive.”

Ismaire attempted to gather her bearings, looking around herself. It seemed that she was still in the throne room of Jehanna Hall, and that she and the General were alone.

“This… How…”

“A staff, Your Majesty. I found one that one of my soldiers seemed to have dropped.”

Ismaire struggled to process the words. She didn’t even know Selena knew how to wield the magic of a staff. She did know that her injury had been grave, so if Selena managed to her save her life, then… it must have taken a large amount of her energy.

Then, in an instant, she remembered. She remembered how she’d gotten here. The attack from the man with Prince Lyon. What he said to her.

“The Stone of Jehanna. Is it…”

“The Stone… has been destroyed, Your Majesty. I was not able to defend it. I am so sorry.”

The words stung deep in Ismaire’s heart, for that was her Kingdom’s treasure, and it was gone. And still, somehow, it was not what her mind focused most on, among what Selena had said. She could not understand.

“Dame Selena… Why…”

“You were right. You were absolutely right, Your Majesty. And I knew it. Neither the Emperor nor the Prince are who they used to be. I do not know what their purpose can be for seeking out and destroying the Stones, but whatever it is, it cannot be for good. I think I have known it for a long time, but... I could not bring myself to defy them. Not until now.”

Ismaire recalled the final scene she witnessed before she was struck - of Selena desperately attempting to stop the man from casting his attack. She had directly defied Grado - in front of its Prince - in order to protect her.

“Dame Selena. In more ways than one, you saved my life-” Ismaire’s voice was cut off, and she coughed again, her body straining with effort.

“Your Majesty, please. Do not worry yourself with that. For now, you must rest. The staff’s magic preserved your life, but you need to regain your energy. Rest, I beg of you. I promise I will not leave your side.”

Ismaire sighed deeply, renouncing herself to falling back into Selena’s protecting arms. She was exhausted, aching. With yet another Stone gone, the future of Magvel seemed bleak; but just in that one short moment, she let herself relax, and to fall into a slumber in the arms of the woman who so quickly went from her attacker, to her savior.  
  


* * *

 

When Ismaire came to, she found that was laying on a decently comfortable bed. Her eyes opened, and she looked around her to find that she was in what appeared to be a room at an inn, alone. How strange. Could Selena have moved her here from Jehanna Hall? And why would she do so?

She sat up. Though her body still strained with the aftereffects of the attack, the combination of healing magic and rest had succeeded in returning her strength.

She sighed deeply then, biting her lip hard enough for it to hurt. The state of her health mattered little given the circumstances. The Stone was gone, and she had failed the people of Jehanna. What a sad excuse for a queen she was.

Her moment of internal self flagellation was interrupted by the opening of a door. In walked General Selena, still wearing the same garments that she had during the battle. Ismaire watched her in silence.

“Your Majesty, forgive me. I had intended to be here when you awoke. It must be discerning to wake up alone and in a strange place.”

Ismaire waved a dismissing hand. “There is nothing to forgive, Dame Selena, though you must know that I have a great many questions to ask you.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Selena said. She put down the bag that she had brought with her, the contents of which unknown to Ismaire. Then, she pulled a chair from its spot near the little table, placed it next to the bed, and sat.

“I will answer any and all questions you may have.”

Ismaire regarded her for a moment, quietly. Though she knew that she should be occupying her thoughts with assessing the situation, she found herself assessing Selena instead. Her blue eyes were soft, concerned. Her blonde hair fell elegantly behind her shoulders. She had gentle features, and quite imposing cheekbones. By all accounts, she was lovely.

“Your Majesty?”

“Forgive me, Dame Selena. I was just watching you.”

Selena seemed to flush a bit. “Watching me?”

“Yes. There is much more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there?”

“I’m… not certain how to respond to that, Your Majesty.”

Ismaire smiled for just a moment. “No need to respond. Now… Tell me, Dame Selena. Where am I? How fares Jehanna Hall?”

Selena’s eyes fall to her hands that rested on her knees, and her expression sunk. She swallowed before speaking. “We are at a small inn near the border of Rausten. Jehanna Hall… has fallen, Your Majesty. Caellach must have ordered his men to set it ablaze. It had all been a trap. I carried you and fled before the throne room was engulfed by the flames. The royal siblings of Renais engaged Grado’s forces outside, and were it not for their coverage, I fear neither of us would have escaped with our lives.”

Ismaire’s heart caught in her throat. She felt pain within her chest, a pain much different than what she’d felt when she was attacked. She could tell the words wounded Selena just as much as they left her lips, as well. Selena blamed herself, that much was clear. But Ismaire thought that the only one to blame for the fall of her Kingdom, its Hall and its Stone, was herself. She brought a hand to cover her mouth.

“I am truly sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot possibly ask for your forgiveness.”

“Dame Selena,” Ismaire said, attempting to gather herself despite her despair. “What could possibly be there for me to forgive?”

“It was my forces that stormed and seized Jehanna Hall. It is because of me that its stone was destroyed, and because of me that you were here now.”

“If I recall correctly, Dame Selena,” Ismaire interrupted, “You directly defied Grado in order to protect me. I would not have been alive if it were not for you.”

“That… That does not excuse-”

“Selena,” Ismaire said, this time forgoing the title. “Do you recall what I said to you at that moment? About how I know your history as a General of Grado?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Then you must know that I do not fault you for your actions. You followed your orders, and stayed true to your conviction until you no longer could. In protecting me, you have done more than I could ever possibly ask. Rather than grant forgiveness, I must offer you my sincere gratitude.”

Ismaire’s words rang deep within Selena. It was almost a challenge to hear them, when the queen’s intense scarlet eyes seemed to look into her very soul. Selena took a breath, but could find no words.

“I must ask, however,” Ismaire continued. “Why do this? Why do you stay with me, even now? Why not return to Grado?”

Selena met her gaze then. “I cannot return,” she said. “Word of my betrayal has undoubtedly reached the Emperor by now. I imagine that Grado’s other Generals have been ordered to execute me on sight. Returning to the Empire now will surely cost me my life. And,” she paused for a moment. “And remaining by your side and ensuring your safety is the very least I can do to atone for the actions I have committed against you, Your Majesty.”

Ismaire watched her, an array emotions flaring inside her.

“You are a kind and just queen, Your Majesty. You have done no wrong to myself, or to the Emperor. I wish to stay until your safety is assured. Please, allow me this much.”

Ismaire leaned forward then, and cupped the back of Selena’s hand with her own. “You are a fine General, and woman, Dame Selena. I am honored to hear such words from you.”

A smile almost escaped on Selena’s lips.

“And,” Ismaire continued, “If I may be so bold… I hope that you will grant me your company as well. Even if I am safe.”

Then Selena did smile. “It will be my honor, Your Majesty.”  
  


* * *

 

There was an unspoken, but tangible unease with every silent moment Ismaire and Selena spent together. Both were fearful for their lives, but perhaps more so, for the lives of those they cared about. They had heard from the locals that the Gradoan army was searching for them, and with the present situation of the war, they could do little but hide out in the shadows of the areas near the Jehanna-Rausten border. While fleeing Jehanna Hall with its queen, Selena had briefly encountered Princess Eirika, who advised her to hide and to protect the queen until Grado had been defeated.

What an odd path for the threads of fate to weave. Just a few days prior, they had been a proud queen and General. Now they were little more than fugitives surviving on Selena’s saved-up gold, and both blaming themselves for how the events had turned out.

Even having seen the atrocities that Grado had committed, even as its soldiers hunted her down, Selena ached to know that Eirika and Ephraim were coming for the Emperor’s life. She knew that there was no other way to end the war than for Grado to be defeated, but still her heart broke to think of it. No matter the present circumstances, Grado was her home. It was what she had fought for her whole life. What she given everything to protect. There was no telling what would happen to it once Vigarde was overthrown, and that thought frightened her more than she would ever like to admit.

Despite her situation, however, Selena found the most unexpected comfort in the company of Ismaire. Spending time with her proved that the queen was not only a kind and wise woman, but also a genuinely caring soul with a heart the size of Magvel itself, and a great sensitivity for the feelings of others. She seemed as if she could tell whenever Selena’s heart was in pain, even if she thought she was giving no sign of it. Ismaire would offer her the smallest of gestures, such as a touch to her shoulder or knee, or a lingering sympathetic glance. And, of course, Selena could not lie to herself. Ismaire was beautiful beyond what words could describe - certainly another way in which she more than lived up to her legend. All things considered, there were much worse people she could find herself becoming a fugitive with.

On this day they found themselves in a small town on the Rausten side of the border. The place was close-knit, but rather lively. The people of it seemed particularly cheerful, oblivious to the war and other atrocities unfolding elsewhere in the continent. Both women noticed it as they bought a meal and asked for information - and even they found themselves improving their moods as well. It seemed that happiness was contagious even in the most trying of times.

As the night fell, they were pleasantly surprised by the town’s lovely decorative lights. As with most of Rausten, the people of it were devoutly religious, and many of the lights served to illuminate statues of holy figures. All of it gave the town a lively air that did some good to Selena’s weathered spirit.

As had become custom between them, the two women walked mostly in silence after they’d had supper and purchased a pair of rooms at the local inn. What else could they do, after all?

Their wandering eventually lead them to a small building where people were pouring in, and music was emanating. It was a tavern, and a busy one at that. They paused in front of it, and Selena chuckled.

“It’s certainly good to see that these good people are enjoying themselves.”

“Yes, it is,” Ismaire agreed.

They stood and watched a little longer. It was certainly interesting to observe people as they made their way into a tavern at night. Selena wondered what sorts of stories each of them could have to tell.

“Would you like to go in?” Ismaire asked, rather suddenly, and Selena was taken aback.

“Pardon, Your Majesty?”

Ismaire seemed amused. “I said… Would you like to go in? We’re already here, and on the run, after all. Having a drink couldn’t hurt, could it?”

Selena’s right mind attempted to cook up all manner of excuses, but Ismaire was looking to her with a rather expectant look to her eyes. It seemed inappropriate to go into a tavern for a drink given the times, but Ismaire certainly had a point. They had already been driven out to this place. Perhaps one drink wouldn’t be so bad.

“All right,” Selena agreed.

She wasn’t certain what it was about them that earned such seemingly special treatment from the workers of the tavern. Perhaps they recognized Ismaire as the queen of Jehanna. Perhaps the townspeople were just that welcoming to travelers. Whatever the reason, Selena didn’t question it. She sat beside Ismaire somewhat bashfully, and accepted their first goblets of wine, which apparently come at no cost.

Ismaire was absolutely elegant as she raised her goblet and took a sip from it. It was as if every little movement of hers was carried out with practiced elegance. When she pulled it from her lips, she looked to Selena.

“You must know that I will repay you for all of this, one day,” she said. “I absolutely refuse to live, and drink, upon your coin.”

Selena laughed, taking the chance to drink from her goblet as well. “Please, Your Majesty, do not say such things. I have more gold than I could ever know what to do with. I’d always planned to send my acquired earnings back to my home village.”

Ismaire looked straight into her eyes. “That is precisely why I do not want you to spend a single coin of that wealth on me, Dame Selena.”

“Your Majesty, really…”

Selena turned away, hoping that the dim lighting of the tavern would conceal the deep flush on her nose and cheeks. She felt rather ashamed at the extent to which Ismaire was able to fluster her. It was most certainly unbecoming for a woman such as herself.

“There’s something else I would like to say,” Ismaire said, breaking Selena’s moment.

“And that is?”

“I would… I would prefer if you would refrain from referring to me with such formality. We are equals, here. For now, I am no longer a queen, but rather your companion. It would please me to hear you call me simply by my name.”

A simple request, but still Selena’s heart raced within her chest.

“I… Could not possibly, Your Majesty.”

Ismaire inched just a little closer to her. “Then, how about this? If you will stop addressing me with a title, I shall do the same for you. We will be nothing more than Selena and Ismaire to each other.”

Ismaire’s words may have been simple, but the thoughts and feelings they stirred within Selena were far from it.

“I…”

“Selena,” Ismaire said, soft. “Won’t you please?”

Selena swallowed.. “Very well, then, Y-... Ismaire.”

Ismaire gave a satisfied smile. “Thank you, Selena.”

Despite everything, they spent a pleasant night together. The music was sweet, the service was friendly, and the wine was good, even by their relatively high standards. With just a few social barriers taken apart, Ismaire and Selena got along remarkably. They had similar senses of humor, it turned out. Both had a certain fondness of telling stories from their childhood. They both preferred wine to mead. They were women carrying the weight of a nation on their shoulders, but were desperately (and secretly) hoping for a chance to just be themselves, even if for a single night.

And they could both feel a distinct warmth within their bodies whilst combining each other’s company with wine.

“Oh, Selena,” Ismaire had said, perhaps a tone higher than she usually spoke. “If only we had such things in Jehanna!”

“What?!” Selena exclaimed in a volume that was - yes - too loud. “You mean to say you’ve never gone swimming?!”

“I have not indeed!” Ismaire laughed. “I grew up in a desert kingdom, my dear. I did not have such luxuries.”

“Unacceptable!” Selena declared. “When all of this is over, I shall take you on a trip to the southern coast of Grado. I will not take no for an answer.”

“I would never dream of telling you no, Selena,” Ismaire answered.

The wine had blurred the lines that their sober selves dared not cross. For just that fleeting moment, they were not the Selena, the Fluorspar and Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. They were simply Selena and Ismaire, two regular women brought together by the whims of fate, and that were now laughing over goblets of wine.

Ismaire sighed deeply after a laugh, and without a moment’s inhibition, allowed herself to lay her head on Selena’s shoulder.

“I cannot believe I’m saying this,” she began, her voice revealing a pleasant buzz to her mind, “but I’m so very glad that I’m here, Selena. Here with you.”

Selena cradled Ismaire to her shoulder. “I feel the same, You- Ismaire. I must admit that I have not been this happy in a very long time.”

Ismaire turned her face and briefly nuzzled Selena’s shoulder. “You truly are a remarkable woman.”

“As are you, Ismaire.”

They sat in that position a little longer, until they had both finished their goblets. Then Selena placed a few coins on the table, stood from her bench, and extended her hand towards Ismaire. Ismaire gave her a smile, took her hand, and allowed herself to be slowly led towards the exit of the tavern.

When they were outside and walking towards a field of grass and flowers together, Selena became instantly flustered upon realizing that she and Ismaire were still holding hands. As far as she could tell, however, Ismaire still seemed completely in control of herself.

They walked until there was nothing around them save for grass, wildflowers, the beautifully lit night sky, and the buzz of the city in the distance. Selena turned to Ismaire.

“Your M- Ismaire. I…”

Ismaire looked at her, and her expression was puzzling. “Is it really so difficult for you to call me by my name?”

“I would say it is difficult to not address you as the queen that you are,” Selena explained.

Ismaire sighed. She took a step closer to Selena.

“Here and now, I am not a queen, Selena. I am the same as you are.”

“We have never been the same, Ismaire.”

Ismaire inhaled. She reached forward, and took Selena’s face in both of her hands.

“Perhaps not before. But now, in this moment, we are the same. And, my dearest Selena, I do not know that I ever want to go back.”

She closed the distance.

Their lips touched. The motion was tentative at first, but soon they lost themselves in it, beginning a kiss filled with passion that had been held back for far too long.

They cared not what brought them to that place. In that moment, they were one. They were Selena, the Fluorspar, and Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. They were a General, a queen. But, perhaps more so, they were simply two women. Two lovers. The white light of the stars shone above them, and blessed them as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com 
> 
> \- if you enjoy my work and want to earn my eternal gratitude, please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi at: ko-fi.com/ShinyMilotics . any amount is hugely appreciated ♡


End file.
